Un deseo prohibido
by Angie Bloom
Summary: Crees que lo sabes todo, hasta que conoces a alguien más inteligente que tú y te lo enseña todo. El amor y el deseo no siempre recorren el mismo camino. S&D. Oneshot. Lemon


**Un deseo... prohibido**

Crees que lo sabes muy bien todo. Hasta que un buen día, alguien mucho más inteligente que tú, y mucho menos vanidoso que tú, te enseña la verdad de las cosas. El amor no es sólo un juego. El amar y el querer no es igual. El amor y el deseo no siempre corren por el mismo camino. Y también, el ardiente deseo de un momento, no significa un voto para el resto de la vida; aún cuando lo entregas todo y te conceden las sensaciones más maravillosas de tu vida…

Soy Serena Tsukino, tengo 18 años y curso el último año de preparatoria. Mi vida en particular no tiene nada realmente extraordinario, vivo con mis padres y mi hermano menor Sammy. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo la paso afuera con mis cuatro mejores amigas del mundo, Amy, Raye, Lita y Mina; aunque nuestras personalidades pueden parecer muy distintas y quienes no nos conocen bien se preguntan cómo es que nos llevamos muy bien, pues la verdad ni yo lo sé, lo único que sé es que no podría estar con mejores amigas que ellas.

Todas vamos a la misma preparatoria, aunque no estamos todas en las mismas clases, pero el resto del día nos encargamos de estar juntas, aunque la mayoría del tiempo no la pasamos precisamente estudiando, pero nuestras calificaciones no están nada mal. ¡Gracias al cielo! Quienes nos conocen, y bueno la mayoría de la escuela nos conoce muy bien, porque bueno, es cierto somos muy populares ahí y fuera de la misma; saben que somos personas muy divertidas, cada fin de semana es juntarse una bola grande de amigos, ir de fiesta en fiesta en un lugar nuevo y festejar hasta que ya nadie más aguante.

Tenemos muchos amigos, es cierto, y creo que la razón no es solamente nuestra personalidad divertida y extrovertida, aparte de eso sabemos que si llamamos la atención especial de los chicos, y bueno si, es halagador, no voy a mentir en eso, agradezco la sensación que tienes cuando caminas por los pasillos y sabes que te están mirando, me llena de cierto orgullo y ayuda mucho a mi autoestima.

Creo que a alguien como yo no le es muy difícil llamar la atención, bueno yo soy rubia de ojos azules, no muy alta, pero con mis zapatos de tacones eso siempre se disimula. Mi cuerpo es esbelto y, según mis amigas, _bien distribuido_. Pero lo que más me gusta de mí misma, son mis piernas, son largas y se ven muy bien después de todas esas mañanas de ir a correr con Lita, ahora es cuando de verdad agradezco que me obligará tanto a hacer ejercicios, de verdad me gusto, me gusta como soy y estoy orgullosa de eso.

Ahora en cuanto a chicos, no hay ninguno en especial. Ya dije que si soy popular y todo eso, pero no porque tú le gustes a alguien le vas a hacer caso. Conozco a la gran mayoría del alumnado masculino de esta escuela y la verdad, estar con la mayoría de ellos es una terrible pérdida de tiempo. Ellos sólo quieren una sola cosa en específico, pero ninguno de ellos de verdad lo vale para mí. De hecho en ciertas ocasiones me he enterado que esas citas sólo eran parte de ciertas apuestas para ver quien al fin podría llevarme a su cama. Si a ellos no les importa a mí menos.

Aunque eso en su momento llego a molestarme, hoy no me importa nada, porque me siento orgullosa de lo que soy, porque soy mejor que ellos, porque yo puedo doblegar su orgullo con una mirada por debajo de mis pestañas, hacer que pierdan el aliento con una de mis sonrisas, porque puedo acelerar su corazón cuando muestro mis piernas con una de esas faldas muy arriba de la rodilla. Y yo siempre los tengo bajo mi control.

Y ahora, tal vez se pregunten ¿qué es lo que realmente busca Serena Tsukino, teniendo a media escuela entregada a sus pies? Bueno, esto puede sonar cursi y bobo, y sé que lo es, lo sé. Pero bueno yo quiero encontrar a alguien tal como sucede en las novelas. Si, muy cursi. Pero es la verdad quiero enamorarme de alguien perdidamente, quiero sentir todo aquello que sienten Julieta Capuleto, Holly Kennedy de _P.S. I love you_ o Bella Swan, quiero conocer a alguien y entregarlo todo incondicional e irrevocablemente.

Quería sentir magia en un beso de verdad, sentir que se me escapaba el aliento tras un roce, compartir verdadera intimidad. Quería algo más allá, siempre lo quise, y eso se marcó en mis relaciones pasadas. Hasta ahora a mis 18 años no he tenido ningún novio formal, no he salido con nadie de manera oficial, nadie ha ido a mi casa a comer una tarde y conocer a mis padres; ninguno de aquellos valía realmente la pena y doy gracias a que nada realmente pasó con ninguno de ellos.

Sí, yo, Serena, sigo siendo virgen y me siento muy bien con eso. Sé que la gran mayoría no lo es, y que mis propias amigas han tenido sus propias experiencias con eso, pero esos son sus asuntos. A veces me pongo a pensar entre el amor y el sexo, y escuchó aquellas cosas que suelen decirse acerca de las ganas del momento, de esa pasión que no se puede detener, esa sofocante necesidad física. Pero yo no creo en eso, no puedo. ¿Qué puede ser mejor que estar con quien realmente confías, con quien sabes que te va a proteger en todo momento, que estar con aquel que de verdad te cuida? Yo quería perderme entre los brazos de aquel hombre y no sufrir.

Quería algo más que un momento. Siempre estuve segura. Yo no quería despreciar ese momento por unos minutos en el asiento trasero de un auto, o pensando en que segundo mis padres entrarían por la puerta de mi cuarto para descubrirnos en el mejor momento. No creo que sea exigente, para nada, es sólo que, entre el sexo y el amor, prefería la segunda, porque quería algo de verdad especial.

Pero claro, de repente en el último semestre de mi preparatoria una muy buena sorpresa se mudó a la ciudad y vino a dar clases de Historia del Arte en mi preparatoria. Nada más y nada menos que el profesor más pecaminosamente guapo que haya existido, Darien Chiba, él era un delito andante y uno muy obvio.

Darien Chiba tenía 26 años, muy inteligente por supuesto, vino a la ciudad para terminar su maestría y con buenas influencias vino a dar clases. Era guapísimo, claro que vale la pena repetirlo muchas veces, era guapo a más no poder. Tenía unos penetrantes ojos azules, con esa mirada a veces un poco fría, pero tenía una sonrisa que te derretía, y cada vez que te miraba así te hacía sentir que eras el centro del universo. Sus oscuros cabellos siempre caían de forma un poco desordenada sobre sus ojos, le daban un aire casual y juvenil, me encantaba cuando se pasaba la mano por los cabellos. Era alto, muy alto, era muy fácil para él llamar la atención, tenía un cuerpo atlético, se veían sus brazos fuertes y a veces cuando se desabotonaba un botón de más podías ver que se le marcaban bien los pectorales. Y sus piernas, y todo… Era perfecto. Pero con un gran y terrible defecto ¡estaba casado!

Un gran suspiro resignado salió de mi afligido pecho cuando me enteré. Lo peor es que era un orgulloso hombre casado, cuando hablaba de su esposa su rostro se iluminaba y yo me moría de la envidia, como la gran mayoría de las chicas que también habían descubierto la galanura del nuevo profesor, Chiba. En él, sin querer, pude conjugar aquello que apreciaba de mis sueños, él ere aquel hombre perfecto que buscaba. Yo quería un Darien Chiba para mí.

"Ahora les voy a entregar sus trabajos, en la última hoja están mis observaciones junto con su calificación final. Si tiene alguna duda acerca del por qué de sus calificaciones, resérvense a discutirlo hasta el final de la clase, por favor. A ver comencemos con…"

Todos pararon a mirarlo con atención, él a pesar de portarse educadamente accesible con cada alumno, siempre inspiraba respeto. Claro que todas las alumnas siempre nos deteníamos a escucharlo, por el simple placer de gustar su voz.

"Tsukino."

Y esa voz perfecta llamaba mi nombre, voy en busca de mi carpeta que extiende hacia mí con su mano derecha. Mi clase favorita ahora era Historia del Arte y si, aunque puede llamarse casualidad a ese hecho. Así como también al hecho de que ahora, en cada una de sus clases es una casualidad que siempre llevo mis faldas favoritas. Y me mira, desde que me levantó de mi silla hasta que llegó a su escritorio no me quita los ojos de encima. Y eso me encanta. Darien Chiba podrá ser el hombre perfecto, pero no deja de ser hombre.

Sé que mis pensamientos vinculados con mi profesor no tenían nada ético, ni moral, ni nada bueno. Pero no era algo que me estuviera tomando a pecho en realidad. Si me gustaba Darien Chiba, pero no me estaba enamorando de él, algo de mi sensatez aún no se había tirado del risco. Pero el hecho de que no pudiera gustarme no significaba que no pudiera dejar de mirarlo y deslumbrarme un poco.

"Aquí tienes, Serena."

"Muchas gracias, profesor Chiba."

Cuánto trabajo me costaba arrastrar la palabra _profesor_, en mi mundo ideal, sería amor. Y así con esa resignación regrese a mi lugar para alejarme de ese perfume que me encantaba y de ese calor que estañaba dentro de mí cuando lo sentía cerca, con todas esas mariposas que sentía en mi estómago. Todo para llevarme una grata sorpresa.

"¿7? ¿Saque 7? ¿De verdad?"

Rápidamente busque con la mirada a mi querido profesor delante de mí, que ignoraba mi frustración. ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto, si yo sé que todo mi trabajo salió bien? ¡Yo sé que si!

"¿Qué ocurre, Serena?"

Mina, a mi lado, fue la primera de que yo pronto empezaría a sachar chispas sino tenía una respuesta objetiva acerca de mi tarea. Ella miró mi hoja de calificación y quedó tan sorprendida como yo.

"¡Serena! ¿Cómo paso eso? Pero si tú lo sabías todo, hasta yo alcancé 8 ¿y tú no? Creo que esta vez el profesor Chiba no tomo su medicina."

Lita luego se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

"Oye si, ¿con qué motivos le da esa calificación a Serena, si ella en todas sus clases participa? Tú lo sabías todo, Serena, lo sabías."

"Lo sé, Lita, lo sé. Y él me va a tener que decir por qué."

Una cosa era que él fuera un sueño de hombre, pero otra muy diferente eran mis profesores y en lo que respecta a mis promedios me lo tomo muy en serio. Y él, por muy guapo que sea, no se va a escapar. Me hundí en mi silla haciendo bilis hasta que concluyó la hora y llegó el momento de los reclamos de las calificaciones. Yo iba a ser la primera en llegar ahí.

"¿Serena te vas a quedar?"

"Por supuesto que sí, Mina, quiero saber que le pasaba por la cabeza a ese maestro cuando me asentó esa calificación."

"Está bien, Serena. Pero…" bajando la voz para que sólo nosotras la escucháramos dijo "…no me lo maltrates, por lo que más quieres, ¿no ves que es mi maestro favorito? Quiero verlo igual de sanito así como esta, en la próxima clase ¿sí?"

"Ay, Mina, deja a Serena que es algo serio para ella. Mira Serena te vemos en la cafetería cuando termines ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si, ahí les veo."

"Serena, piensa en lo que te dije. Recuérdalo."

Dijo Mina antes de ser arrastrada por Lita para salir del salón. Cuando ellas se fueron, el aula quedó vacía, así que la única insatisfecha era yo, o tal vez era la única valiente de la clase que se sentía capaz de enfrentarse al profesor encantador. Ya no me gustaba tanto.

Me sentí observada, intensamente y sabía cuál era la causa. Era él que se había acercado detrás de mí sin que yo me hubiera dado cuenta, y cuando me doy la vuelta su figura me sorprende y me impacta, así que doy un mal paso hacia atrás y chocó con mi silla que me hace ir hacia abajo. Cierro los ojos preparada para el impacto contra el piso, pero en lugar de eso unos brazos pasan alrededor de mi cintura, rescatándome. En ese instante, sentí demasiadas cosas para un solo simple segundo, abrí mis ojos y ahí estaba él, a un centímetro de mi rostro, pestañeo dos veces seguidas y veo que no es producto de mi imaginación, me mira intensamente. Mi corazón se acelera, algo pasa en el aire alrededor de nosotros, miles de descargas vuelan por todo mi cuerpo y este es el momento más excepcional, impactante, excitante, frustrante y ¿romántico? Hasta el momento.

Doy un jadeo, tratando de recuperar el hilo de mis pensamientos, tratando de buscar que hacer en el fondo de sus ojos azules que siguen penetrando dentro de mí. Con un solo movimiento sin esfuerzo podía alzar un poco más mi rostro y alcanzar sus labios, saborear esa prohibida promesa. Estábamos a un segundo de romperla, sólo un centímetro más y…

"Gracias, profesor Chiba…"

¿De verdad tenía que ser yo la que arruinará tan inusual momento? ¡FRUSTRACIÓN, SERENA TSUKINO! Como si los hombres como Darien Chiba crecieran en los árboles, y las oportunidades como ésta fueran pan de cada día.

Él dio un jadeo y pestañeo rápido, pareciera como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido, como si su mente estuviera lejos de su cuerpo que abrazaba tan próxima e impropiamente a su alumna ocho años menor. Y justo en ese momento, un mal movimiento de él, hizo que esta vez los dos fuéramos directo al piso. Él encima de mí. Sin embargo procuró que el peso de su cuerpo no cayera sobre mí, colocó una de sus manos debajo de mi cabeza y la otra cayó entre ¡mis muslos! Pero ninguno de había dado cuenta. Temí abrir los ojos.

"¿Serena?, ¿Serena te encuentras bien?"

Abrí los ojos, pasó el torso de su mano por mi mejilla, sentí que me quemaba y me miraba de esa forma que hacía que me perdiera lejos del mundo en que nos encontrábamos, él y yo solos, muy lejos de esta escuela y nuestra realidad.

"Sí, estoy bien."

¡Más que súper bien!

"Que bien"

Dijo con una sonrisa. Pero dimos una mirada al desastre que habíamos dejado y fue ahí cuando nos dimos cuenta de nuestra posición. Él estaba sobre mí, con su mano cerca de mi rostro, pero el resto, su otra mano se apoyó en el piso, en el espacio justo entre mis piernas y mi falda se levantó más de lo que debía, y él me estaba mirando, miraba mis piernas y luego a mí con ojos oscuros.

Me alejé rápido y alisé mi falda, dudando, con el pulso a mil por hora. Me quedé mirando a Darien, pero aún tenía esa expresión, aquella que jamás había visto y que me intrigaba. Él estaba buscando algo en mí, lo sabía, pero no sentí que yo pudiera responderle. Jamás me había pasado algo como esto, jamás había sentido algo como esto y sentí que por cualquier cosa que hiciera después, me iba a arrepentir igual.

"Serena, disculpa…"

No deje que terminará, no quería escucharlo. No sabía que me ocurría pero sabía que quedándome ahí todo se iba a complicar más para mí. Salte de mi lugar y recogí mis cosas, evitándolo.

"No, yo lo siento profesor. Mucho, de verdad. Pero ya me voy. Hasta la próxima clase."

Iba a salir corriendo de ahí, volando si pudiera, pero él tomó mi brazo, acercándome de nuevo a él. Una burbuja de anhelo estalló dentro de mí. Puso sus manos sobre mis hombros posesivamente pero sin lastimarme. No me dejaba escapatoria de sus ojos, su rostro, su cuerpo.

"Serena yo…"

Había algo en sus ojos, algo que me llamaba, me reclamaba, algo que le estaba dando vida al fuego que se vertía dentro de mí. Mordí mi labio conteniéndome. Y me acercó un poco más. Un poco más. Y nuestra respiración de repente se volvió pesada, no habíamos hecho nada, sólo estábamos ahí, mirándonos el uno al otro y ya, pero cada uno sentía una descarga de energía en el cuerpo, chispas volaban entre el mínimo espacio que nos separaba.

¿Esto estaba bien? ¿De verdad? Yo sé que había dicho que no iba a ir más allá de comerme al profesor Chiba con los ojos, pero esto estaba borrando los límites, los míos, los de él y ¡los del universo! Por el amor de dios, para empezar somos alumna y maestro, él es mayor que yo y está casado, y yo no siento nada por él. Nada. Excepto que me gusta como pasa sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, rosa mi mejilla y luego pasa su mano detrás de mi nuca para llevarme cerca de sus labios. Antes de cerrar mis ojos vi esa misma mirada oscura, rebosante de deseo.

Y mi celular sonó, estallando la canción por todo el aula y ambos nos separamos bruscamente llenos de vergüenza, pero también de ansiedad. Pero no hubo tiempo para nada más, la puerta del salón se abrió y los de su próxima clase comenzaron a entrar y todos ellos se dieron cuenta de que algo sucedió se veía en nuestros rostros y nuestra mirada clavada en el otro, sólo que ninguno tenía idea de lo que fue. Y yo escapé.

Antes de reunirme con mis amigas fui al baño, me lave la cara y mirándome fijamente al espejo traté de poner en orden mi cabeza, pero cada vez que lo hacía la oscura mirada de Darien Chiba hacia que mi corazón se impulsará en fuertes latidos que me agitaban. Así que intenté dejar de pensar en ello. Proeza imposible para el resto del día, del fin de semana, hasta el último minuto anterior a su clase de la nueva semana.

Durante todo ese tiempo traté de entender que fue lo que paso. Yo no me había propuesto sinceramente a conquistarlo ni a llamar su atención más que el resto de las chicas. Me gustaba cuando me miraba pero para mí, era igual que cuando lo lograba con cualquier otro chicho que de repente me interesaba. No tenía ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia él, nada profundo para él. Pero había algo, algo muy fuerte que ocurría sólo cuando me tocaba ¿Era por el simple hecho de que él era un hombre y yo una mujer? Podía ser, eso debía ser, él era un hombre y yo tenía que responder cuando me tocó. Sin embargo todo esto me confundía más y mi mente no paraba. ¿Qué había pasado con Darien Chiba? Para mí, sin duda, ya no sería el mismo.

En la siguiente clase entré, como si no yo no recordará lo que había pasado. Pero era muy difícil actuar normal. A la sola mención de ese hombre yo me apagaba, quería evitarlo a toda costa, pero no me sentí capaz de poder decirle a alguien. Me sentí en mi lugar sin decir nada, saqué mis cosas y espere a que él comenzara a hablar en cualquier momento con la mirada clavada en la hoja blanca de mi libreta. Hasta que lo escuché alce la vista, insegura, y nuestras miradas se encontraron. No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero para mí fue infinito. Y no pude seguir sosteniendo su mirada, los recuerdos de todo aquello que me hacía sentir me torturaban.

Me dedique a hacer anotaciones sin sentido el resto de la clase, no volví a alzar la cabeza en ningún sólo momento, no hablé a menos de que mis amigas me preguntarán algo. No sé si el resto de la clase se extraño de que en cualquier momento yo no alzará la mano para contestar rápido las preguntas del profesor, pero eso no me importaba. Pero hasta él mismo no daba su clase de la misma manera, se oía distraído, daba largas pausas y al final concluyó la clase antes de tiempo.

A todos les cayó bien la noticia de salir media hora antes, pero a nadie mejor que a mí, me sofocaba ahí dentro. Y ya estaba lista con mis cosas a tres pasos de pasar por el marco de la puerta cuando escucho mi nombre detrás de mí. No quise voltear, sólo quise acortar esos tres pasos, pasarlo corriendo y llegar lejos.

"Señorita Tsukino, ¿se podría quedar un momento?"

_No, no puedo, no quiero _pensé con el corazón ya desbocado.

Mis amigas se quedaron mirándome.

"Las veo en la cafetería"

Dije con una de mis mejores falsas sonrisas, que aún así eran muy convincentes.

"Claro."

Y se fueron con el resto de los que quedaban en el salón. La puerta se cerró tras el último y ahí estábamos ambos, frente a frente, sólo que esta vez con el escritorio entre nosotros. Y yo daba gracias a eso, porque no estaba segura de lo que me pasaría si lo volvía a tener cerca de mí.

"Bueno Serena, te pedí que te quedarás porque me pareció que en la clase anterior querías decirme algo, pero bueno…" Él rió, nerviosamente. Se notaba que quería evitar el asunto tanto como yo "…Sabes lo que pasó"

"¡Ah! Si, eso, olvídelo ya no tiene importancia. Así que con permiso…"

"No, Serena, dime ¿qué es lo que sucede?"

_Es lo mismo que quiera saber yo._

"Bueno" Di un suspiro para tratar de recordar lo que pasó ese día dando un salto olímpico al suceso mayor de ese día, de ese mes, del resto. "Es que quería que revisara mi trabajo de nuevo, usted lo califico con un 7 y yo no creo que eso sea justo"

"¿No lo crees, Serena?"

"No, no lo creo. Por eso quiero que lo revise y me diga que esta mal."

"Por supuesto, ¿traes el trabajo?"

Revisé entre mis cosas y encontré la carpeta blanca con los bordes rosados que tenía un dibujo de un conejito en el extremo inferior derecho, se l extendí con decisión deseando de hacer esto lo más rápido posible.

"Muy bien."

Entonces dejó la carpeta en su escritorio, paso a mi lado y tomó una de las sillas y la colocó junto a la suya frente al escritorio.

"Adelante, siéntete aquí."

Hasta que no llegué a su lado él no se sentó en su lugar. De nuevo estábamos juntos. Esto empezaba siendo divertido de nuevo. Y bien pasamos alrededor de veinte minutos revisando mi trabajo, acepto que ciertas cosas las había evaluado mal, pero en otras yo no estaba complacida. Al final no nos poníamos de acuerdo acerca de mi calificación, mi orgullo no dejaba que me conformara.

"Está bien Serena, le diré lo que haremos. Va a ser un nuevo trabajo, uno especial para subir su promedio ¿de acuerdo? Y viniendo de usted, de verdad espero algo excepcional. Ya sabe lo que salió mal aquí, aplíquelo para el siguiente."

"De acuerdo, profesor."

"Mañana te diré con detalles de que trata el trabajo ¿está bien? Ahora tengo que preparar mi siguiente clase."

"Está bien, gracias profesor…"

"Darien, sólo dime Darien por favor. Me siento tan aparte de ti cuando me hablas con tanto respeto."

"Bueno, es que…" _¿Tan aparte de mí?, ¿qué significa eso? _"Está bien, Darien."

"Gracias, Serena."

"Claro, bueno entonces ahora yo…"

Comencé a levantarme sintiéndome increíblemente aliviada que el día de hoy no ocurrió ninguno incidente parecido al de la última vez que estuvimos solos. Cuando él se paró más rápido que yo e impidió mi paso. Oh, oh, creo que no debí cantar mi victoria tan rápido.

"Bueno, Serena, ahora que terminamos este asunto, quiero hablarte acerca de lo que sucedió ese día."

"No, profes… digo, Darien, bueno. Olvídelo, por favor. No se preocupe por eso."

"No, Serena, por favor. Discúlpame, pero no he podido dejar de pensar en eso."

_¿Eso era una disculpa por lo que paso o porque no dejaba de pensar en eso?_

"Por favor, ya…"

No sabía que pensar, que decir, que hacer. Darien tenía algo, algo que me hipnotizaba y me dejaba sin fuerzas. Algo que partía de él y que me atraía, ¿era su voz?, ¿sus ojos?, ¿su cuerpo?, ¿o algún tipo de magia desconocida para mí que me gustaba más y más? Ese algo que crecía entre nosotros, prendía esa llama dentro, uniéndonos sin que ninguno se diera cuenta. Pero los dos estábamos seguros que lo mismo le pasaba a otro. Esos ojos oscuros volvieron a recorrer todo mi cuerpo y yo sentí que volvía a temblar, pero esta vez más emocionada. Mordí mi labio con anticipación.

"Serena" Ahora me tenía contra su escritorio, él había apoyado ambas manos sobre la mesa a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. "¿Tienes novio?"

"No…" Mi voz se oía con miedo sin querer, pero me aclaré la garganta tratando de articular con normalidad. "No, tengo novio ahora."

"Pero, si has tenido alguno antes ¿verdad?"

"S-si…"

¿A qué venían esas preguntas?, ¿Qué buscaba Darien Chiba?

"Entonces tú, tal vez ya…"

Yo estaba congelada, ésta sensación me gustaba. Una vez más comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla con sus ojos clavados en los míos y los labios ligeramente abiertos. Mi piel bajo su roce me ardía y me aferré con fuerza al borde de la mesa para no caer desvanecida. Quería que continuara hablándome así, en esta burbuja íntima e intrigante, en la que uno se estaba ofreciendo al otro sin revelárselo a sí mismo. Queríamos que uno de los dos finalmente diera el primer paso, pero ambos temíamos perder.

De haber tenido mucha más experiencia, de haber conocido mejor las cosas, yo ya habría entendido la verdad de las cosas. Sin querer los dos habíamos empezado un juego descarado en que nos buscábamos, pero no para bien, sólo nos habíamos estado provocando y en ese momento Darien Chiba dejo de verme como su alumna, la manera en que me miraba cada vez que mostraba ante él, era la de un hombre que descubría a un nuevo delirio. Y yo no me fije, porque no supe.

"¿Te gusta alguien Serena?"

Su mano cálida comenzó a rozar la línea de mi mandíbula, esparciendo emociones más fuertes por todos lados ¿Cómo es que algo tan pequeño, como un simple roce podía provocar algo tan grande? Un terrible deseo nos embargo hacia algo que no debía ser.

"No lo sé"

Contesté sincera, mientras su mano ahora bajaba por mi cuello. Yo no quería a Darien Chiba, no de la manera convencional, pero si quería que siguiera tocándome, que me tocara más, que me tomará más cerca, quería sentir su cuerpo contra el mío. Por primera vez deseaba estar con alguien, irnos más allá de mis límites, experimentar todo aquello que aún no conocía. Quería que un hombre al fin me tocará y me alterara, quería un hombre que me hiciera sentir todo aquello que estaba sintiendo con Darien y dar el siguiente paso.

Y pasó, sus manos acariciaron mis brazos con anhelo, y luego pasaron por toda mi espalda y me comenzaba a sentirme agitada, y finalmente me presiono contra él tomándome por mi cadera y mi cuello y llegó a mis labios y los devoro. Me gusto increíblemente, pero al mismo tiempo todo aquello era muy confuso para mí.

¿Quería que continuara? Sí

¿Pero de verdad quería que algo como esto me sucediera? No lo sé.

No sabía a dónde íbamos a llegar en ese momento, pero por nada del mundo quería detenerlo. Jamás se habían desatado tales sensaciones en mi cuerpo, él mordía mi labio inferior y luego su lengua comenzaba a capturar toda mi boca, aquello era más que delicioso. Y me olvidé de todo aquello que me ataba, que él era mi profesor, que yo sólo era su alumna y nos elevamos lejos de ese mundo en donde todo lo que deseábamos era prohibido.

Empezó a reclinarme sobre el escritorio y yo, completamente ansiosa, pase mis brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Estábamos perdidos. Todo aquello me encantaba como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo. Disfrutaba de su mano acariciando mi cadera, de sus besos en mi cuello y cómo empezaba viajar entre mis muslos. Comenzó a separa mis piernas y acomodarse entre ellas, y yo ya estaba lista para más. Cada nueva caricia prendía una llama más de pasión, éste delirio nos estaba ahogando y también nos estaba condenando. Comenzó a acariciarme debajo de mi blusa, al fin, piel contra piel, y sentí descargas a lo largo de mi columna vertebral, mientras sentía como sus dedos pasaban una y otra vez el borde mi sostén, iba a abrirlo y ahí fue cuando me tensé…

De repente estábamos ahí, en una aula de la escuela, él era mi profesor Darien Chiba y yo su alumna, Serena Tsukino, ocho años menor que él, él era un hombre casado y no podía creer lo que estábamos haciendo. Todo aquello estaba tan mal.

Se separó de mí, tan turbado como yo me sentí, con la respiración tan agitada como la mía, con los ojos tan llenos de anhelo como los míos, con el mismo remordimiento y culpabilidad que llegué a sentir.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"

Me miró suplicante al arrastrar esas palabras. Y era eso exactamente lo que yo estaba pensando _¿Qué estoy haciendo con este hombre?_

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, él se alejó de mí y yo me compuse. Salí de ahí completamente torpe, con mi corazón palpitando todavía muy fuerte. No me volví para mirarlo ni una sola vez, no quería hacerlo, porque algo entre los dos se rompió, algo que ya no nos dejaba mirarnos a los ojos con la normalidad en que lo hacíamos, algo que no nos dejaba ser como antes, algo que fue más fuerte que nosotros.

No vi a nadie más ese día, no fui a encontrarme a la cafetería con mis amigas. Fui directo a mi casa y me encerré en mi cuarto donde di vueltas durante horas, tratando de relajarme y pensar objetivamente; pero por más vueltas que le di al asunto sabía que yo misma no podía explicar lo que nos sucedió. No comí con mi familia ese día, no quería verle la cara a alguien porque se iban a dar cuenta de que yo no estaba bien. Me escondí de todos hasta que llegó la noche, cuando después de muchas horas pude terminar mi tarea, porque estaba tan distraída, no podía dejar de pensar en él, en mí.

Cuando al fin me acosté en mi cara para dormir, recordé la sensación de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, tocándome, mientras su mirada se oscurecía y me mostraba lo que era desear, tanto, que en ese momento anhelé volver a sentir sus labios hambrientos sobre mí, todo, todo eso no podía sacármelo de la cabeza. No era consciente de lo que quería. Deseaba poder tocarlo y que él volviera a hacerlo, quería que me acariciara sin fin. Llegamos a un punto del que no podíamos retroceder y lo conjugue con claridad. Para mí, Darien Chiba ya no era el mismo hombre y ansiaba con fuerzas saber que iba a pasar después.

Al día siguiente no tenía clase con él, aún así tenía que ir a verlo para que me diera mi tema para mi trabajo. Tenía mariposas en el estómago, y el pulso golpeaba fuerte, hasta que llegué frente a la puerta de su clase. Toqué antes de entrar, como si tuviera miedo de entrar a un lugar que no debía, esperé, cualquier respuesta era vital.

"Adelante."

Abrí lentamente, me sentía que entraba a un lugar parte, un mundo libre; que yo era otra persona ahí, que me convertía en alguien que densamente empezaba a agitarse dentro de mí. Hasta que lo encontré, y vi que yo no fui la única que se durmió pensando en lo que paso el día anterior. Pero sólo que en esta ocasión no nos encontrábamos solos. A su lado distinguí con un poco de dificultad, porque no podía apartar mi mirada de Darien; se encontraba el profesor Furuhata, quien nos miraba tranquilamente, un gran contraste con nosotros. Parecía que esta vez Darien no quería que estuviéramos completamente solo. Y lo entendía, porque no tenía idea de que es lo que podía pasar entre nosotros dos.

"Buenos días profesor Furuhata."

"Buenos días, Serena."

El profesor Andrew siempre había sido alguien muy amable, me gustaba. Pero en este momento me incomodaba que me viera, sentía que por dentro me juzgaba, pero esas sólo eran ideas locas en mi cabeza que rápido viajaban en múltiples direcciones. Entonces por educación, y para parecer normal, giré hacia Darien, quien pretendía lo mismo que yo, lo vi en el fondo de sus ojos azules.

"Buenos días" Saludó él, igual como había hecho siempre, y sin más preámbulos me extendió una hoja que sacó de una de sus carpetas. "Aquí está todo acerca de tu trabajo. Espero que me lo entregues el siguiente, como a las 10 de la mañana estaría bien. Por favor entrégalo en mi oficina, te estaré esperando."

Sin querer volví a morder mi labio, ansiosa al escuchar sus palabras _te estaré esperando_ ¿Acaso esta cita tenía algún significado oculto? ¿O yo me estaba aferrando a seguir fantaseando con mi profesor? Cualquier que fuera la pregunta correcta, la respuesta la averiguaría dentro de 4 días.

"Muchas gracias, Darien."

Sin esperarlo sumergirme en realizar mi trabajo para Darien Chiba fue increíblemente más fácil de lo que esperé. Ocupo todo mi tiempo de tal manera en que yo no pensará en otras cosas que no quería aceptarme a mí misma y para el viernes por la tarde lo tenía listo todo. Así que viernes por la noche lo tenía libre. A diferencia de los otros días, éste viernes decidí no salir, porque estaba segura que no me hallaría ahí, quería estar sola para finalmente pensar en lo que sucedería al día siguiente. Así que me excuse con mis amigas que de por si sospechaban que me ocurría algo raro con mi comportamiento de estos últimos días, pero no tenían idea claramente.

Me metí en la tina, dispuesta a disfrutar todo lo posible de un buen baño caliente y para al fin sentirme libre de dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación. Darien Chiba era mi nuevo objeto de dedicación, pero no como había sentido antes, era un anhelo diferente, desenfrenado y muy provocativo. Era puro deseo de sentir por primera vez, de disfrutar y apreciar, era puro placer. Y me intrigaba, de todas las cosas que alguna vez yo había planeado en mi vida, jamás se me ocurrió vivir algo como esto y quería que pasará; ya lo había dicho antes estábamos en un punto en que no podíamos volver atrás. Ahí me decidí que si algo iba a suceder entre nosotros, eso sería ahora.

Antes de vestirme por completo me miré al espejo, miré mi cuerpo y me pregunté si era el autentico objeto de deseo que yo pensaba, a qué clase de hombre le gustaría, ¿le gustaba a Darien Chiba? Yo me gustaba, ¿pero yo era suficiente para él? Mientras me terminé de poner mi pijama pensaba en él. En todo aquello que me atraía, en él, su cuerpo, sus manos, el calor que ellas desataban sobre mí. Quería sentir su mirada sobre mí. Quería muchas cosas que no podía explicar. Lo quería a él, en todo su dominio. Él sabría, tal vez, qué era lo que llenaría mis fantasías. Y con éste último pensamiento me dormí.

Sábado por la mañana, son las 8:30. Usualmente en ningún otro sábado me levantó tan temprano, pero el día de hoy tengo un compromiso muy grave y no tengo idea de que ponerme, ya estaba lista para meterme a la ducha, estaba frente a mi armario tratando de buscar algo decente, discreto y sugestivo. No quería llegar como si esperará algo, porque se suponía que no iba a pasar nada; aún así quería dejarle cierta impresión, que me notase ahí y que me tuviera en cuenta. Entre mis cosas encontré una blusa blanca que casi no usaba, era muy sencilla de botones y que me ajustaba bien, me decidí por ella y para terminar una falda negra que me gustaba y que también tenía mucho que no me ponía. Con esa ropa me veía de una manera distinta de la usual, siempre andaba con colores vivos, pero esa ropa me hacía ver un poco más sobria, de todas formas, me gustaba.

Me fui a la regadera sin mojarme el cabello y la idea de la falda negra hizo que me decidiera por usar ropa interior negra. Terminé de vestirme en mi habitación, dejé abotonada mi blusa de tal forma que se distinguiera mi escote pero que no fuera demasiado descarado para la escuela. Dejé mi cabello suelto y sólo prendí un pequeño prendedor en forma de luna en el lado derecho. Terminé de delinear mis ojos y me puse un poco de brillo en los labios y me sentí más que lista.

Los sábados casi no se encuentra a nadie en la escuela, sólo algunos que toman cursos extras y los del equipo de fútbol, pero el campo en el que entrenaban se encontraba del otro lado. Fui directo hacia las oficinas de los maestros, un lugar por el que no suelo pasar, así que me tomó un poco más encontrar la oficina de Chiba, era la última al final del pasillo. Dio un suave suspiro antes de atreverme a tocar, eran las 10:05, no quería verme muy ansiosa por llegar puntual, pero tampoco podía hacernos esperar. Toqué.

"Adelante"

Se escucho del otro lado de la puerta. Dio un pequeño brinco en mi lugar cuando vi que la puerta se abrió, era él el que me abrió, ¿me esperaba tanto como yo a él? Rápido sus ojos bajaron y subieron por mí, más de una vez, satisfecho; tal como yo me sentía de mí misma. Se hizo a un lado para darme paso, con una sonrisa yo entré.

Su oficina consistía en un escritorio a la derecha, donde tenía varias torres de carpetas que sólo él debía de comprender, a un lado un laptop que permanecía encendida, frente al escritorio tenía acomodadas dos sillas. En la pared contraria tenía un librero y a su lado un archivero, donde guardo todo aquel conjunto de carpetas una vez que yo entré. Las paredes eran de color blanco, excepto aquella cuya ventana daba hacia el campo de la escuela, esa estaba de un rojo muy contrastante, le daba vida al resto del cuarto. Cuando me senté frente al escritorio distinguí dos portarretratos, en una foto se encontraban él, junto a la que debía de ser su esposa; y en la otra foto ella le sonreía directo con el mar como fondo de la fotografía. En seguida analicé a esa mujer, aquella que enamoró a Darien y luego pensé en mis propios deseos y desvié mi vista para ignorarla el resto del tiempo que me quedé ahí.

Él sentó en la silla a mi lado, incluso la arrimó un poco más cerca de mí. Y extendiendo su mano hacia a mí, pidió la carpeta que tenía pegada contra mi pecho. Comenzó a leerlo en silencio y yo a observarlo, por momentos bajaba mi vista, no quería que se diera cuenta en cómo lo observaba, lo que estaba provocando. De repente ese espacio me pareció tan pequeño, tan cálido y él ocupada el espacio completo del lugar, todo ahí era él. Y en todos esos momentos no me di cuenta de que él me miraba también cada vez que yo bajaba mi mirada él también me veía, de la misma forma en que yo lo hacía. Agonizaba tanto como yo, anhelaba lo mismo que yo.

"Serena, ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien."

No me di cuenta cuando había dejado mi trabajo a un lado y se había acercado al borde de mi silla. Mi corazón se impulso al roce de nuestros brazos. Mi pecho se infló en un suspiro que anticipaba toda una cadena de pensamientos de nosotros dos.

"¿Te pasa algo?, ¿piensas en algo?"

"Si." _Tú._

Pude haber dicho que no, pude haberme ido en ese momento. Nada hubiera sucedido después de ese momento. Pero él lo vio en mis ojos, lo estaba esperando y descubrí en sus ojos sombríos que nuestro deseo dejo de ser un simple anhelo de roces, cuando fue hacia mi cuello, vi que nuestro juego había terminado. Devoró todo a su paso, hasta que llegó a mis labios, donde empezó con su lenta danza. Introdujo su lengua nuevamente, como aquella vez, y sentí de nuevo las mariposas. Me tomó contra su cuerpo y de nuevo me recargó contra su escritorio. Me dejé llevar con él y lo aferré contra mí pasando mis brazos por su cuello y su espalda.

Con una pequeña chispa, la pasión entre los dos se encendió abrasadoramente. Disfrutaba de sus manos subiendo y bajando por mi cintura y caderas. Quería más. Deseaba estar mucho más cerca de él, así que comencé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa y él empezó a recorres mi cuello con sus labios, acelerando el flujo la adrenalina. Una vez que su pecho quedó al descubierto comencé a besarlo igual, a través de todo su abdomen y mis manos iban y venían por su espalda. Él se acomodo entre mis piernas mientras la acariciaba de arriba abajo, hacia dentro y hacia fuera, enloqueciéndome.

Entonces me alzó un poco y comenzó a quitarme la blusa, yo lo miraba sin ningún pudor, es más quería sentirlo piel con piel, quería que me tocará por completo. Una sonrisa se formó cuando vislumbro mis pechos en mi corpiño negro, en seguida fue hacia ellos lamiendo y tocando, mientas yo me aferraba con fuerza a su espalda. Y comenzó a bajar mi falda cuyo camino por mis piernas fue demasiado lento para mí, temblaba bajo él mientras volvía a subir dejando un camino de besos ascendentes. Cuando llegó a mi altura lo abracé y devoré sus labios, tal como él lo hacía con los míos, él también me abrazó con fuerza moldeándome contra su cuerpo para hacerme notar la prueba rígida de su deseo.

Levanté mi pierna y la puse en su cintura, entonces él se acomodó, y sujetándome por la espalda, presionó su entrepierna con la mía. Y una terrible excitación asalto todo mi cuerpo. Me entregué al placer que sentí en aquel lugar, mientras él tocaba, besaba, y jugaba mis senos ya descubiertos. Mientras yo comenzaba a frotarme contra él en el punto exacto en el que él presionaba mi entrepierna, hacia arriba y hacia abajo y suaves y cortos gemidos comenzaron a escapar de entre nuestros labios. Acarició mis muslos y luego los sujeto para hacerme ir más rápido y volvió a subir con fuerza, para alzarme un poco, y seguir con aquel roce.

Me detuve a mirar su rostro por tan sólo un instante, y él hizo lo mismo.

"Serena, lo siento"

Dijo a la mitad de un suspiro, lo miré a los ojos y vi la culpa que se enfrentaba contra el placer del momento. Él estaba disfrutando tanto yo, era claro; pero al mismo tiempo, la parte más clara y sensata de su ser sabía que esto era un error, prohibido e incluso era sucio para él, estaba quebrantando su voto eterno con su esposa, por mí. Pero no podía detenerlo, ya no podía, la única que podía hacerlo era yo.

Sentí su miembro entre mis piernas, y con demasiada osadía para mí misma, empecé a despojarlo de sus pantalones, jalé toda su ropa hacia abajo y fue así quedé frente a un hombre completamente desnudo y completamente erecto por primera vez en mi vida. No tenía ninguna experiencia, ningún tipo de conocimiento y él debió verlo mientras yo dudaba y comenzó a besarme de nuevo al llevar una de mis manos para tocarlo. Era algo tan intrigante, enigmático y excitante para mí. Escuchar sus gemidos en mi oído mientras yo subía y bajaba por su sexo me encendía de una manera muy plácida.

Él siguió prendiendo mi cuerpo, pasando por todos lados, exigiéndome con fuerza, reclamándome más cerca, presionaba muy duro pero me encantaba. Y de repente sentí sus manos ir al lugar más íntimo de mi cuerpo y en seguida me tensé, él lo notó al instante.

"Por favor, Serena, déjame"

Rogó contra mi cuello, y la magia tras su voz hizo su efecto en mí. Su excitación era la mía. Y dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo. Así comenzó a tocarme tan suave y plácidamente, pero todo aquello se empezó a competir en un torbellino de placer que me enloquecía enérgicamente. Sentí la humedad en mí, y él me torturo a un más. Trataba de no gritar, de no gemir, al menos no demasiado fuerte, una pequeña parte de mí conservaba la noción del lugar en el que nos encontrábamos y no quería que nadie llegara a descubrirnos y nos interrumpiera antes de tiempo. Y lo necesitaba, todo mi cuerpo pedía a Darien, en ese momento.

"Darien… por favor…"

La agitación me impedía hablar con claridad, pero sé que él lo entendió a la perfección. Por fin me quitó la última prenda de ropa que me llegó a cubrir, él miró todo mi cuerpo y sentí calor en mis mejillas, me gustaba la manera en que me estaba mirando. Me beso, todo mi cuerpo y me recostó sobre su escritorio, algunas cosas cayeron de su lugar, pero a ninguno le importó. Sólo sabía que al fin llegaba el momento en que los dos no uniríamos. Él se acomodó sobre mí y rozó la punta de su miembro contra mí, una vez más, y otra y otra mientras yo me aferraba con fuerza a su espalda y le pedía por más.

Hasta que concluyo su juego y me tomó de las caderas, enrolle mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y al final me penetró con fuerza, hasta lo más profundo y cerré los ojos. Era mi primera vez y esperaba que el dolor llegara en cualquier momento, pero no ocurrió, y él empezó a moverse dentro de mí, despacio al principio liberando un efecto casi embriagador que cubría todo mi cuerpo y luego era reemplazado por una nueva ola que se extendía por todo mi cuerpo y luego otra, tras otra. Y yo me hacía adicta y necesitaba de una más, una más larga, más fuerte y yo le rogaba a Darien, repetía su nombre, le pedía más y gemía de satisfacción cada vez más fuerte. Y él lo hacía junto conmigo.

Y entonces lo vi venir, el momento en que todo aquello concluiría, termine llegando al clímax con su nombre en mis labios. Y él lo hizo después de mí, lo sentí venirse dentro de mí, dando un último beso en mi cuello. Y ahí todo se calmó. Todo se detuvo y sólo se oían nuestras respiraciones sosegándose. Se quitó de encima de mí y en seguida volvió a ponerse sus ropas sin decir una palabra dándome la espalda.

Y algo dentro de mí se quebró. Y fue así como recordé quienes éramos y lo que habíamos hecho. No hubo intimidad, no hubo un tú y yo, nosotros; no había un fondo entre nosotros que se crea después de hacer el amor. Porque lo nuestro no era amor, era puro deseo que ya se había consumido. Cuando terminó salió de la puerta, para darme tiempo de irme de ahí, pero antes de cerrarla por completo me dedicó una última mirada que se grabó con fuego en mi corazón y que hasta ahora no he olvidado.

De repente me sentí pequeña, miserable. Me vestí con lágrimas en los ojos y me dio mucha más rabia descubrirlas resbalando por mis mejillas. Esto sólo fue un momento, un solo deseo y yo lo sabía bien, no debía de llorar y no tenía nada de qué arrepentirme. Cuando termine de arreglarme miré el desastre que dejamos, quise recoger las cosas, pero sólo quería alejarme de ese lugar al que nunca volví a entrar.

Después de eso, Darien Chiba comenzó a desvanecerse de mi mundo. En las clases pretendíamos normalidad, pero nos dimos cuenta de que no funcionaba. Hasta que un día un nuevo maestro llegó a nuestra aula, uno mayor y que no había sido compensado con el atractivo de nuestro ex profesor, por lo que nunca causo furor. Jamás conté lo que paso a nadie, eso quedó guardado con llave en mi pecho. Y el tiempo pasó, ese recuerdo pareció muy lejano, pero cada vez que lo revivía encendía todo mi cuerpo, tal como ese día.

Crees que lo sabes muy bien todo. Hasta que un buen día, alguien mucho más inteligente que tú, y mucho menos vanidoso que tú, te enseña la verdad de las cosas. El amor no es sólo un juego. El amar y el querer no es igual. El amor y el deseo no siempre corren por el mismo camino. Y también, el ardiente deseo de un momento, no significa un voto para el resto de la vida; aún cuando lo entregas todo y te conceden las sensaciones más maravillosas de tu vida, el deseo se consume en ese momento.

Yo lo aprendí con Darien Chiba de la forma más maravillosa, nadie jamás prendió mi cuerpo de esa manera, el placer de Darien fue totalmente único, y por eso lo atesoro mucho más. Hasta la fecha no lo he vuelto a ver, y no creo que eso llegué a suceder. Escuche que se había mudado a otra ciudad. No me interesa saber donde se encuentra ahora. Sólo espero que este bien, con su esposa y que ya haya formado una familia. Así como yo espero encontrar lo mismo que él.

**FIN**

**x-x-x-X-x-x-x**

**Bueno aquí les traigo este one shot que se me ocurrió el día de ayer tras leer algo por ahí. Para pasar un poco esa pequeña falta de mi inspiración con mis otros fics. No crean que los tengo abandonados, estoy trabajando en eso, es sólo que necesito un poquito más de tiempo, así que tranquilas que ya se vienen los nuevos capítulos.**

**Mientras tanto espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic, que hasta aquí se acabo, mientras lo escribía se me ocurrió la idea de crear todo un fic con él, porque creo estaba quedando muy extenso, pero por el momento planeó continuar con aquellos que ya tengo en proceso.**

**Y bueno, cualquier comentario, critica o tomatazo se acepta, ya saben pueden escribirme todo lo que quieran en sus reviews**

**Y les dejo aquí, les deseo un buen fin de semana y nos vemos luego por aquí Bye!**

**Att.**

**Angie Bloom**


End file.
